Known connectors for high pressure applications have problems, wherein the tubes pop out of their engagements at high pressure. After considerable testing, it was determined if the tube could be constrained, then the tubes could be pressured to very high pressures without leaking.
One such tube connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,095. In the patent, a tube connector is described that provides a coupling device for high pressure threaded pipe connection to a coupling body with a standard 24-degree connector, a coupling nut to establish a pressure tight connection and a shaped pipe or a connection stub for connection to other system components. An adapter ring is proposed with a cylindrical internal bore and radially progressing and/or domed end ring faces of different sizes, at least one of which is formed as a sealing face fitted with a ring seal, to each of which an axially directed cylinder outer face is juxtaposed, between which a 24-degree outer bevel is arranged to adapt to the coupling body. The ring face of the adapter ring which when fitted is directed towards the connection stub or the flared flange of the shaped pipe is provided with an annular groove to accept a ring seal or an o-ring. However, this connector still pops out of its engagement position at high pressures.
The present invention was designed to overcome these problems with improved sealing at high pressures.